poketechfandomcom-20200215-history
Rider (class)
Rider While some individuals may be content with awkwardly being ferried to and fro by their pokemon, Riders intuitively conquer each mount on first sight. These Rangers fear no storm, no great height, nor do they cease riding their pokemon as it battles a foe. Known for their legendary ability to steady any wild for an ally to ride, they are capable allies and welcome in any traveling party. Cross Classing None 'Homebrew Cross Classing' Rider Gifted Features 'Stick to It' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Any pokemon that the Rider owns, the Rider’s Companion, or any Friendly. Effect: You never need to make a check related to staying on target mounts unless your mount is knocked out. 'Battle Capable Riding' Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Any pokemon that the Rider owns, the Rider’s Companion, or any Friendly. Effect: You may ride pokemon during unofficial battle and may always deflect damage done to you to the pokemon you are riding. Do apply weakness and resistance for damage that is redirected to the mount, do not apply stats. Rider Features 'Just Going for a Ride' Prerequisites: Rider, 5 Rider Features, 18 DEX Trainer Action League Illegal At-Will Target: Your Styler’s Energy. Effect: When Restraining a pokemon who was summoned by Land Mount, Sea Mount or Sky Mount, use .5 Energy instead of a full point while rolling for Restraining. 'Land Mount' Prerequisites: Rider Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier, if the total is higher then 16 you locate a pokemon who has can serve as a land mount. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. 'Lightriding' Prerequisites: Rider, a pokemon with Overland Speed 8 or higher Capabilities Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Any pokemon that the Rider owns, the Rider’s Companion, or any Friendly. Effect: While riding a Pokemon, it does not suffer any Speed Capability penalties for weighing more than a fourth of the pokemon’s wieght. 'Mental Crop' Prerequisites: Rider, a pokemon with Overland Speed 8 or higher Capabilities Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Any pokemon that the Rider owns, the Rider’s Companion, or any Friendly. Effect: Your Targets while you are mounted on them have their Speed Capabilities raised by X where is is your DEX modifier. 'Mounted Archery' Prerequisites: Rider, Bow Master Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You can make shots with your Bow weapons from moving mounts without any penalties to your Accuracy Checks. 'Mounted Quick Switch' Prerequisites: Rider, Odd Riding Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You can switch out pokemon you are mounted on to another pokemon from your Poke Balls without dismounting, even if your mount is in motion. Using this Feature takes a Trainer Action. You may even switch the type of mount while it is moving; for example, a Land Mount to a Sky Mount. 'Odd Riding' Prerequisites: Rider, 20 DEX Static Activation League Legal Static Effect: You can ride your mounts on their side, while hanging upside down from them, while standing on them or any other odd way of staying on your mount as if you are riding the mount as normal. 'Qualified Ride' Prerequisites: Rider Static Activation League Legal Static Target: Any pokemon that the Rider owns, the Rider’s Companion, or any Friendly. Effect: You can mount any pokemon, even when the mount is moving, without making any checks. 'Sea Mount' Prerequisites: Rider, a pokemon with Surface Speed 8 or higher Capabilities Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier, if the total is higher then 16 you locate a pokemon who has can serve as a sea mount. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. 'Sky Mount' Prerequisites: Rider, a pokemon with Sky Speed 8 or higher Capabilities Trainer Action League Illegal Daily – Every 10 levels gained, you may perform this Feature another time per day. Target: Any Route, Town, City, Mountain, etc. Effect: Roll 1d20 and add your DEX modifier, if the total is higher then 16 you locate a pokemon who can serve as a sky mount. Any attempt at attacking or capturing the pokemon results in the pokemon fleeing without fail. The pokemon must still be made Helpful or Companion to use. 'Watch and Learn' Prerequisites: Rider, 5 Rider Features Trainer Action League Legal At-Will Target: An allied trainer who is mounted. You may not target a Rider. Effect: The target can use any combination of two Rider Features with Static Frequencies while within 3 meters of you. Only one ally may benefit at a time from Watch and Learn. Assigning and reassigning the two Features to any allies takes a Trainer Action and they benefit until they are removed from this Feature’s range or until their benefits are reassigned to another Trainer or if they are given different benefits. Category:Ranger Advanced Classes